


The songs you grow to like never stick at first

by chicklitbitch



Category: Psych, White Collar
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklitbitch/pseuds/chicklitbitch
Summary: Neal Caffrey is consulting for the SBPD and it's not sitting well with Shawn. BProbably because they're more alike than he's actually willing to admit. Old fic Re-posted and re-edited after deleting my livejournal.





	The songs you grow to like never stick at first

 

Shawn hated him. Oh, if he did. That guy had been collaborating with the SBPD for less than a week, and already got everyone's attention.  
Shawn couldn't help it: he didn't like anything about him. Everything in that dude shouted "Look at me, i'm so cool" - his sophisticated wardrobe (like Simon Baker didn't start that trend), his electric blue eyes, his perfect smile ... and don't even get him started on that stupid fedora. Ridicoulous.  
And what kind of name is Neal Caffrey? it sounded like a retired rich weirdo that spent his weeks between golf games, saunas ,drinking old scotch, and smoking cigars.  
FBI had sent him from New york as a consultant for a little while with his partner Peter Burke, even tough partner was not exactly the right definition.  
Long story short, this Caffrey guy was a con man and when Burke got him they arranged a deal. He'd collaborate with the FBI but he would have to wear an electronic anklet. Currently, he had a connection to solve the case of a Chagall stealing in Santa Barbara Museum of Art, so they both traveled there to do some consultance.

Shawn watched Caffrey from a distance, his back leaning on the wall.

 

"I hate that guy." he whispered.

 

Suddenly Gus came out from the corner.

 

"You know you're being paranoid right?" he said, trying to wash the water from his windbreaker. There was a storm outside and it didn't show any sgn of stopping.

 

"How can the police believe him? the guy is a criminal, he's a con man, a faker, he could be lying and no one would doubt him!"

 

"And ... what's the diffrence between the two of you, besides the fact that he's way cooler than you are?"

 

"Pff ... cooler ... he totally lacks any originality ... he's just a glossy version of me. He's all show and no substance."

 

"I've heard it both ways, Shawn." Gus replied walking away, directed to Chief Vick's office.

 

Shawn turned to shout at him "That's my catchy-phrase! i got the copyright for it! i even registerd it! you owe me 15.95 dollars!"

 

In that moment Juliet walked in the corridor with a big smile on her face, but then Shawn noticed she actually was laughing by herself.

 

"What's up Jules? what's so funny? did Lassie found the snowglobe i hid is his desk drawer?"

  
"What snowg- nevermind. No. It was just a story that Neal told me about that time he infiltrated at the Spanish Consolate and - "

 

"Whoa whoa whoa," Shawn interrupted her. "what were you two doing?"

 

Shawn was starting to get jealous. He and Juliet started dating a few months before, and things seemed to go pretty well, but he couldn't hide his natural jealousy everytime someone else looked at her a certain way. Not that he could blame them. She was a magnet for men. It wasn't just her physical beauty, there was just a glow about her, a positivity that spread everywhere she went, and it hit people around her like thunder.

 

"Shawn, would you stop? after we took five years to get togheter, you think i'd throw everything away for the first guy i met? we were just talking! ... maybe, if we weren't together, i would have tought about him in a different way, but i'm an honest girl, and i can keep attraction separate from feelings.

 

"So, you are attracted to him."

 

"That's not the point. Yes,of course, he's handsome and charming but i'm already taken, so there's no need to worry, ok? stop it with the paranoia ... next week he probably will be gone and you will be the same, annoying Shawn we all love ... except for Carlton."

 

She watched behind her back to see if there was someone looking at them and then she kissed him.

 

She walked away and he walked in the opposite direction, to join Gus in Vick's office.

 

"Finally, Mr Spencer," Vick Greeted him, urging him to take a seat next to Gus and the ever-present Henry. "we need you in this missing person case. Dana Thomson, fourteen years old, she went out to visit a friend a week ago and never came back. All our investigations didn't lead us anywhere." she finished, giving a copy of the report file to Shawn.

 

He turned towards his father. "Is it okay with you, officer dad Spencer?"

 

"Of course or you wouldn't be here." He grinned.

 

A few minutes later after explaining all the intricacies of the case, Chief Vick dismissed the three men.

 

When the trio exited the office, Henry approached Shawn. "Beware, son, this is a delicate case. I can't tell you what it is but this girl has connection with shady people. I hired you two just because you were the only chance to get trough this. Try to not screw this up, ok?"

 

"What do you think he meant?" Gus wondered after Henry left, confused and a bit scared.

 

"I don't know Gus, let's find out."

 

Gus took the file from Shawn's hands and started reading it. "The father's name sounds familiar. Damon Thomson."

 

"Ah, the guy who wrote all that sad poems.Didn't we study him in High School? well, you studied, i copied your answers."

 

"That was Dylan Thomas, Shawn. You're unbelievable."

 

Shawn disappeared in a second, directed to the archive room.

 

Gus tried to stop him, grasping Shawn's arm."Shawn, are you going where i think you're going?"

 

"It depends where you think i'm going. If you think i'm going to Taco Bell and get an enchirito, better two or three, the answer is no, but great idea. We should totally do it later."

 

"I meant the archive room."

 

"Gus,i've done this a thousand times. I'll just ask Buzz. He'll let me in. But you have to be a lookout for me."

 

"Fine, but do it quick."

 

Shawn spotted Buzz near the interrogation room having a coffee.

 

"Hey Shawn, how's it going?" he said, noticing the man coimg towards him.

 

"Great. Sorry to bother you during your coffee break, but i need to get into the archive room to get a file."

 

"Is Chief Vick ok with that? i mean, she is very -"

  
Buzz's question was interrupted by Shawn's hand covering his mouth.

 

"I just got a huge psychic hunch-vibration that the answer to our case is hidden right there" Shawn started to shake his head convulsively. "The spirits are guiding me. I can't hold much longer."

 

"Ok, ok." Buzz conceded. He followed Shawn to the room's entrance and opened the door with the electronic key.

 

"Thank you, buddy." Shawn said, giving him a pat on the back.

 

He entered and started looking for the file, when a thunder made him jump almost across the other side of the room. Then the lights started to twinkle, until they completely faded. The room was pitch dark.

 

Shawn realized that the room was electronicly locked so he couldn't get out of there until the power came back.

 

"Damn it!" Shawn heard a voice coming from the corner of the room.

 

He took his phone from the pocket of his jeans and used it as a torch. "Is there someone here? Marco? Polo?"

 

"Actually, you say Marco, and i get to say Polo." the voice replied.

 

Shawn's torch illuminated a pair of piercing blue eyes and square jaw. "Caffrey. Great."

 

"Spencer. "

"Tell me you can get us out of here using you super-con-powers."

 

"I could, i made my way trough security sistems way more complicated than this. But now i haven't the equipment necessary to elude the electronic barriers. I'm not Macgyver. We'll just have to wait."

 

They both sat on the floor, Shawn with his legs streched out, Neal with his kness against his stomach.

 

"So ... how does that thing work?" Neal asked Shawn.

 

"What thing?"

 

"You're psychic, right? how do you do that?"

 

"You know, a little bit of these, a little bit of that." he put his hands on his temples. "It'ts a gift. I can't decide when it'll happen, It's like a flash."

 

"Sure." Neal replied sarcastically. Shawn didn't like his tone at all.

 

"You don't believe in that stuff, do you?"

 

"Not really. I'm a con man. And i know there's always a trick. You're a "psychic", i am an"artist". It's all a matter of semantics. Don't worry, we're peers, i won't tell anyone."

 

"We're not peers. I don't need nice suits and a striking anecdote to impress people. The only thing i need is mi cabeza."

 

"You're jealous of me! ... wow you really have a big self-esteem issue."

 

Shawn started to laugh histerically. "Wow,that is ridicolous. The only way that i could be jealous of you would be if you tried to pick up my girlfriend. But wait for iiiiiiit ... you did that!"

 

"Who's your girlfriend? wait,i tought you and Guster were ..."

 

  
"No way, i mean, if i were a girl i could give it a tought but, anyway, my girlfriend is detecive O'Hara."

 

"Nice catch! she's h-" he saw the look Shawn was giving him. "... a very nice lady. Anyway, i didn' try to pick her up.I 'm not really looking for someone right now."

 

"You're a one night stand guy, uh? i was too once, but i guess i got too old for that stuff. I decided to settle down."

 

"It's not that. I had a girlfriend too. Her name was Kate. We wanted to escape togheter, get a life on our own, away from everything. But someone tryed to kill us. I survived but she didn't. I still don't know who did that. But believe me, the day i find him is gonna be his last day on hearth."

 

The tone on his voice was so serious, full of sadness and anger, it gave Shawn goosebumps.

 

"Sorry, man, i know how you feel. Have you ever heard of the Yin/Yang killers?"

 

"Yeah, i think i heard something."

 

  
"We got Yang, who tried to kill my mother. But Yin was still out there and tried to kill my ex girlfriend and detective O'Hara. He also managed to kill our profiler for the case. The poor guy spent his whole life looking for that bastard, and that's what he got. When i saved Abigail, my ex, i saw Yin. We looked in each other's eyes, but i had to let him go. It was so dark i couldn't even see his face. Now i live with the fear that maybe one of this days he's gonna show up and kill someone else, because of me. And i won't any get peace until i'll catch him."

 

They both sat in awkward silence for a few seconds.

 

"Spencer!!! where the in the hell are you!!" a voice yelled from the corridor outside. It was definitely Carlton. Another voice came from there but it was too low to hear what it was saying. Carlton's answer arrived immediately. "I was looking for a flashlight when i found that!!!!! son of a ...when i'll found you i swear you'll pay for that!!!"

 

The guys both started to laugh.

 

"I think Lassiter found the snowglobe i hid in his desk drawer." Shawn chuckled

 

"He's afraid of snowglobes?"

 

"Completely terrified."

 

"That's insane."

 

"That's the leeast weird thing about him."

 

"I love to tease Peter. He's so uptight, sometimes i just can't resist. I love his face when he's annoyed and how his forhead scrunches. But still, he's my friend."

 

"Oh, no, Lassie and i, we're never gonna be friends. Mostly because of him. I tried to get him loose a bit, follow his guts but that's just him. We have to deal with it."

 

They looked at each other for a second in the dark and then they started to laugh again, this time histerically. Then the lights started to twinkle again until they were on again.

 

Buzz came in, unable to believe the scene that was in front of him: Shawn and Neal, holding their stomachs and laughing, togheter.

 

"Ehm, guys...you can go now, the power's back."

 

"Oh yeah, sure"Shawn said, getting up and rubbing his nose. "Thank you for letting me in."

 

Neal got up too and waved at Buzz.

 

Once Shawn was out, Gus walked towards him."Can we go now?"

 

"Yeah, of course." he said, taking his jacket from a chair in the corridor and putting it on.

 

"See you, Spencer." Neal beckoned him.

 

"Call me Shawn." he replied, nodding in his direction.

 

Gus observed the exchange with a puzzled look. "What, you two are friends now?"

 

"Sure, he's cool. I like him. Don't be so judgmental. You don't even know him."

 

"Me? you were the one who hated him!"

  
  
"It was centuries ago."

 

"More like was half an hour ago."

 

"Whatever you say." Shawn said, opening the umbrella they had to share, since he forgot to bring his own.

 

"So, what did you find about about the father?"

 

"Right ... the father" Shawn gritted his teeth."I forgot to look the file. But here's a good news."

 

"What?"

 

"Taco Bell is closing in fourty-five minutes. We're still in time for that enchiritos if we hurry up!"

 

Gus looked back at the SBPD door. "I guess the file can wait for today."

 

"Forty-four minutes now!" Shawn urged him. They rushed to the blueberry as fast as they could.

 

When they got into the car Shawn told Gus with his best Humprey Bogart inpression "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. "

 

And he was right. After that day Shawn and Neal kept in touch and stayed friends for many years to come, despite Gus's jealousy.

 

\- The End -


End file.
